Moon’s Desire
by LunarEclipsa
Summary: Moon finally gets what shes had on her mind for ages. Eclipsa had no idea what was coming to her that morning when she answered her door. F/F


**Authors note: Moon and Eclipsa are not related. This is cannon. No spoilers that I'm aware of.**

Moon always had a habit of avoiding the condemned wing of the castle, Unless absolutely necessary. Eclipsa had been given back her freedom months ago, but persisted to stay in the condemned wing even though other comforts were offered and provided. The last time she went up to the wing Eclipsa had been playing a guitar made out of a skeleton. Her ingenuity impressed Moon, yet had disturbed her all at once.

Moon wasn't willing to admit but when she found out that Eclipsa wasn't actually her great grandmother, she was relieved. That stunning beauty was attainable now.

Today was a different day though, she had tossed all her concern aside and told River the truth. That she loved him more than life itself and cherished the years he has spent with her but there was an ache inside her that he could not satisfy.

He looked at her and smiled a soft smile and let those blue eyes glisten when he spoke.

"Moon, my love. I have been by your side for many years. I am not blind, I am your best friend. I know how you look at other women. I know our marriage was out of love but also out of obligation to provide an heir. I will love you forever, but you must be happy. I'll see you my love." River said while holding Moons hand. Tears ran down her face as she kissed her husband on the forehead and mumbled.

"Thank you."

Moon walked out of the room and squared her shoulders as if she was psyching herself up for what was to come. She marched straight for the abandoned wing of the castle and headed straight up the stairs. Pausing once she reached the door. She raised her hand to knock when the door began to open before she got a chance.

"Queen Moon! What a delight to see you." Eclipsa said with a bright smile upon her face causing then spades on her cheeks to shrink. Oh how Moon wanted to kiss those spades...

"Hello Eclipsa, may I come in?" Moon asks with her hand still raised as if she's in shock. Her beautiful purple diamonds on her cheeks growing a few shades darker as she blushes.

"Oh! Of course you may, how rude of me. I apologize for the mess." Eclipsa says as she steps to the side and allows Moon to enter the room. Moon walks in and grabs ahold of the door as Eclipsa walks toward the couch away from the window. Moon shuts the door and locks it with magic, making it so they can leave but no one else can enter.

"So Queen Moon, what do I owe this delightful surprise visit?" Eclipsa says as she plops down onto a pile of cushions on the floor near the couch.

"You can call me Moon when we are alone Eclipsa, it's quite alright, none of that Queen stuff is necessary." Moon says as she walks over to where Eclipsa is and takes a seat on the the edge of the couch. She's acting very tense at the moment.

"Alright... Moon, is everything alright?" Eclipsa asks.

"Honestly no, Eclipsa nothing is alright, and it hasn't been since we met all those years ago." Moon says to Eclipsa while staring at the wall.

"What do you mean Moon? Look at me please? Your concerning me." Eclipsa says to Moon as she places her hand on Moons knee. Moon almost jumped out of her skin in shock because she never expected Eclipsa to actually touch her. Moon stiffens up and continues to stare at the wall, feeling like her voice has left her body.

"Moon... are you alright? Do I need to go get River?" Eclipsa asks in a concerned tone, causing Moon to snap out of her stupor.

"No!... I mean no, River will only make this more difficult. Eclipsa there's something I need to tell you." Moon says as her cheeks flush again.

"Well sweetie, you can tell me anything. I'm all ears." Eclipsa says while cupping both hands behind her ears causing Moon to smile. Moon takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tight.

"The day I met you, I was smitten even though everyone told me you were evil. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And when we thawed you, I realized you weren't Evil, you were starved. Starved for the attention you rightfully deserve starved for human contact that actually meant something, and starved for understanding. That's why Star and I worked so hard to free you." Moon says with a sigh.

"And chocolate, you mustn't forget the chocolate!" Eclipsa says to Moon with a wink.

"Yes and chocolate. But your missing the point Eclipsa." Moon says as she sighs and takes a deep breath. Hoping she won't have to say it all again.

"Moon, I know what your saying. But do you understand the implications behind it?"

"Well yes, but I've already discussed this with him, he knows. He's always known apparently. He just loves me that much he just wants me happy." Moon says with tears in her eyes looking away from Eclipsa.

" Rivers always known you wanted to bang your grandmother? Or Rivers always know you liked women?" Eclipsa asks while sliding onto the couch next to Moon.

"Your not my grandmother, thankfully. And no, just the liking women part... I think. Although he has been surprising me lately. So I could be wrong about the first part." Moon says to Eclipsa who is now getting closer to her.

"So what kind of agreement are we to come

To here? Is this purely for your enjoyment or do I get a say?" Eclipsa asks while looking Moon in the eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far. I'm not sure if your being serious or not though." Moon says while blushing.

"Oh I'm serious, extremely. What is it that you want my dear Moon?" Eclipsa asks as she places her hand on Moons thigh, her dress shifting slightly, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Again. I never thought I'd get this far. So I'm not entirely sure what I want Eclipsa, I know I've been attracted to you for a very long time, I know your one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this earth. And I know I want to kiss you." Moon says with conviction to Eclipsa while blushing up a storm, her purple diamonds almost a bright crimson red that has tainted her cheeks.

"I want to see where this takes us, but I'm not here to destroy the family or make a huge fuss. So let's just have our fun and then decide what we are going to do after words?" Eclipsa asks.

"Sounds reasona..." Moon begins but is quickly cut off by Eclipsa pushing her back onto the couch and hiking to her dress to straddle her. Moon has lost all ability to speak, and for a moment she's sure she could die from the sight in front of her.

"Now Moon. We had an agreement all those years ago, which bound your soul to mine. I've known for quite some time how you feel." Eclipsa says with a smile as she tosses her hat off her head toward the cushions on the floor. This causes her bouncy teal curls to fall around her face and down her back.

"You've known! Why didn't you say anything?" Moon blurts out in shock.

"They weren't my feelings they were yours, I'm not saying they aren't reciprocated because they most definitely are, but you were such a wee pup when we met that I couldn't say anything then, and then with the high commission being all 'she's evil! Don't trust her Queen Moon.' It was kind of hard to open my mouth knowing the implications behind everything." Eclipsa says as she takes Moons crown off and gently sets it on the table next to the couch.

"I guess I can understand that. I'm sorry about everything that has happened lately. Oh! That feels amazing..." Moon says with an understanding tone, and then she starts to melt as Eclipsa runs her fingers through her hair, delicately pulling all of the pins that hold her hair in that fine up do. Once all of the pins are out, her hair cascades down her shoulders and back like a silver waterfall.

"Now there's the beautiful woman I remember." Eclipsa says as she cups Moons cheek, then brushes her bottom lip with a gloved hand. Moon blushes and turns her head to the side in embarrassment. Eclipsa leans down and places a soft kiss upon Moons neck causing her to shiver.

"Moon, what do you want? " Eclipsa whispers into her ear, causing Moon to wrap her arms around Eclipsa and to weave her fingers into that beautiful teal hair.

"You. I've wanted you for so long I can't stand it." Moon says as she pulls Eclipsa closer to her, bringing her lips to hers but not making the connection out of fear for rejection even though nothing has been done to make her think she would.

"Well Moon, isn't your title the undaunted? Show me that courage." Eclipsa says to Moon her lips barely a breath away, causing Moon to shiver and then get a determined look in her eyes. She tugs Eclipsa into a deep kiss, allowing her to indulge in something she only dreamed about before.

Eclipsa moans into the kiss as Moon forces her tongue into her mouth. Twisting it around her tongue and taking what she has wanted for so long. Moon slides her hands down Eclipsa's back and grabs on tightly to her ass. Causing Eclipsa to moan even louder into Moons mouth. Making both of them shiver as Eclipsa grasps the back of Moons head, weaving her fingers into those silver locks and massaging her scalp.

When they break apart from the kiss both of their cheeks are flushed making it look like the spades and diamonds are glowing. Their eyes are half open in the haze of the moment. Both seem needy and in want of more.

"Well... I have to say. I'd like to do more of that." Eclipsa says while tugging gently on Moons hair.

"Well, there's plenty where that came from." Moon says as she slides her hands under Eclipsa's dress and gently cups her ass in her hands toying with her panty line. Allowing her gloved hands to tickle the skin softly. She leans forward and kisses Eclipsa's neck and starts to leave bite marks along it. Eclipsa moans and removes her hands from Moons hair and reaches behind herself. Undoing her dress. Causing it to fall forward slightly.

Eclipsa leans back using Moons hands to keep her on the couch and removes the gloves she is always wearing, showing the that has infected both of them. The slips her arms out of the dress exposing her torso clad in a light pink bra. Moon could feel herself blush as she took in the glorious sight before her. She gripped onto Eclipsa's ass tighter causing her to buck her hips and moan.

"Do you want to move this to somewhere more comfortable?" Eclipsa asks as she gestures toward the pillows on the floor. Causing Moon to giggle at her.

"That won't be necessary." Moon says as she removes one hand from Eclipsa's ass and places it on the couch they were laying on. Transforming it into a large luxurious bed covered in pillows, and giving it a canopy that shrouded them in a soft light.

"Oh, clever. I forgot you can use magic with out a wand." Eclipsa says as she rolls off of Moon and onto the bed, causing Moon to whine in frustration.

Eclipsa sits up and removes her dress fully, tossing it to a corner of the bed. Leaving her clad in a matching set of pink underwear. Moon takes a moment to enjoy the sight in front of her. Eclipsa's full breast's and rounded thighs made her mouth water at the thought of her. Moon wanted to kiss every inch of Eclipsa's body, she wanted to take her time and enjoy the woman in front of her. She sat up and reached for Eclipsa's side to pull her in, but her hand got smacked away.

"Nuh uh, I think someone here is a little over dressed for the current situation." Eclipsa said as she shuffled toward Moon. Talking one hand in hers, slowly peeling back a glove to show the same deep rich purple that covered her own arms. After the gloves were both removed. Eclipsa shuffled around to unzip the dress Moon was wearing. Pushing her thick silver hair aside and kissing along her spine as she did so. Eclipsa noticed that Moon wasn't wearing a bra, causing her to stop.

"It's built into the dress dear. It makes life so much easier." Moon says as she shrugs off the dress and pushes it toward the end of the bed leaving her clad in a pair of teal underwear that were almost the same color as Eclipsa's hair and thigh high socks and heels with garters. Eclipsa shuffled down the bed a little so she could actually look at Moon. Who was now laying down surrounded by a halo of silver hair that reminded Eclipsa of starlight.

Moon's breast's were on full display and Eclipsa wasn't sure what she should do next. She had a few ideas. Most of which evolved kissing every inch of Moons glorious body.

"Now who is over dressed?" Moon asked as she propped herself up on her elbows causing her breast's to plump up and press together giving Moon a desirable amount of cleavage making Eclipsa bite her lip.

"Me?" Eclipsa manages to squeak out. As she looks down at herself. Noticing the bra holding her breasts in place. She smiled at Moon and crawled over top of her once again. Pressing her groin into Moons stomach lightly, whimpering at how muscular Moons stomach felt against her. She could feel a flush of heat run down her body, that spread her arousal like wild fire.

Then Moon settled her hands on Eclipsa's hips and placed a kiss right between her breasts causing Eclipsa to arch forward. Moon slid her hands up and undid Eclipsa's bra with one swift movement and then brought her hands around to grasp at her breasts. Both hands finding her nipples quickly and causing a loud moan to come from Eclipsa.

"Fuck! Moon, you sure you've never done this before?" Eclipsa asks in a shaky voice. Moon can feel Eclipsa clench her thighs against her and her pelvis start to press harder into her stomach.

"I'm sure, I've just thought about this a lot." Moon says as she pulls Eclipsa's bra off and tosses it to the corner of the bed. Her eyes widen as she takes in Eclipsa in her natural beauty. Soft pink nipples make her mouth water as she holds each breast in her hands, she traces over them with dark purple thumbs, causing Eclipsa to buck her hips into her again.

Eclipsa wove her fingers into Moon's hair, pulling the woman who was making her feel so many things into her grasp. Moon then decided she wanted a taste of Eclipsa, and took a nipple into her mouth, while sliding one hand down to hold her hip in place. Toying with light pink underwear while she tweaked the other nipple with her hand.

Moons tongue wrapped around the nipple, flicking it back and forth while sucking on it. Eclipsa was slowly turning into a mess. Moon could feel how warm she was getting, her moans grew louder and she could feel some dampness on her stomach.

"Moon! I... I... need." Eclipsa tried to speak but Moon wasn't letting her get a word in Edge wise. Before she could ask Moon used all her body strength and picked Eclipsa up and rolled her onto the bed next to her. She went back to sucking on her nipple, nipping and teasing it until it became a bright red, then she started kissing her torso until she got to the other breast and did the same thing to her other nipple. Eclipsa wove her fingers into Moon's hair causing her to moan as she started kissing down Eclipsa's stomach.

Moon pulled Down Eclipsa's underwear to reveal a well groomed patch of teal hair. Eclipsa was so aroused that Moon could smell how badly she wanted her. It made her mouth begin to water.

"What do you need my dear?" Moon asks as she starts to kiss Eclipsa's thighs. Knowing very well what Eclipsa needs.

"I need your mouth on me! I want your fingers inside of me. I need to come!" Eclipsa manages to get the sentence out in a cracked voice that's somewhere between needy and desperate.

"As you wish, my dear." Moon says as she parts her folds and finds her clit. She lowers her mouth onto Eclipsa's clit. Swirling it around with her tongue. Eclipsa can't contain the loud moans coming from her or the fact that her hips keep bucking. So Moon lays her left hand over Eclipsa's torso and then moves her right hand down and finds her opening, feeling how wet she is. Moon can't help but moan as she plunges two fingers into Eclipsa.

"Oh my gods! Moon! Fuck, I... I..." Eclipsa tries to speak but only the first part of her sentence gets out before Moon gets even more turned on by the moans Eclipsa is making.

Once Moon had a taste she didn't want to stop. Those beautiful moans were driving her mad, she kept thrusting into Eclipsa with a vigor she has never seen in herself. All while sucking and licking away at Eclipsa's clit. The woman below here quickly turned into a quivering mess, begging for Moon to just let her cum..

"Please Moon! I need... to cum!" Eclipsa begs causing Moon to smile and turn her fingers upwards toward her g-spot. She keeps flicking and sucking at her clit all the while. Making Eclipsa arch off the bed and scream.

"Fuck! Moon!" Eclipsa screams out one last time as Moon pulls away from Eclipsa, watching the beautiful woman come undone. She can feel her clench around her fingers trapping her inside. Moon can feel her body flush with excitement as she watches Eclipsa cum. Her back arched, her mouth open in a silent scream, her hands clenching the pillows under neath her body.

Once she finishes and releases Moons hand. Moon brings her fingers up to her lips and sucks them into her mouth, causing Eclipsa's eyes to widen as she watches Moon suck every last drop off her fingers. Before Moon gets a chance to say anything Eclipsa sits up and grabs onto her wrist. Pulling it away from Moon and kissing her deeply. They only pull away to breath a few moments later.

"Fuck that was sexy." Eclipsa says as she stares into Moons icy blue eyes. Causing Moon to smile a real genuine smile. Which in turn makes Eclipsa kiss her again. Pushing her down onto the bed as she starts to kiss down her neck.

"Eclipsa, you don't have to do anything. I got what I wanted." Moon says trying to sit up. But Eclipsa pushes her down.

"Now. What kind of woman would I be, if I just took and didn't give? Do you think I'd be able to sleep tonight knowing you left here unsatisfied? I wouldn't be able to knowing you'd be up all night touching yourself. Seeking out a release that will never come." Eclipsa says as she kisses down Moons body.

"But I..." Moon starts but is quickly cut off by Eclipsa shushing her as she wraps her mouth around her clit.

Moons hips buck up gently into Eclipsa's mouth. As she sucks on her clit like it was the last meal she was going to get. Moon couldn't contain her moans that left her body. She reached down and wove her fingers into Eclipsa's hair holding onto her for dear life as she came quickly. She felt like Eclipsa unleashed a dam.

"Oh my gods! Fuck Eclipsa! No more please!" Moon screams as she holds her face against her. Once Moon finally comes down from her high. She is shaking as her hands drop to her sides.

"Oh my Queen, your beautiful. But if you think we are done. We are far from it." Eclipsa says as she starts to kiss up Moons body, trailing her fingers down Moons body. Sliding her fingers between her legs and down into her.

Eclipsa starts slow. Circling her entrance teasing her. Making her twitch, and her hips raise into Eclipsa's touch.

"Please..." Moon begs, raising her hips again trying to get Eclipsa to dive into her.

"Oh my gods, say that again." Eclipsa says while she teases Moon. She leans forward and presses her lips into Moons neck, while pressing her breasts against Moons.

"Fuck, Please Eclipsa!" Moon begs again. And then screams as Eclipsa plunges her fingers into Moon. Making her body arch and her moan very loudly. Eclipsa keeps thrusting as she bites down on her collar bone. This causes Moon's jaw to fall open in a silent scream as she comes again soaking Eclipsa's hand and the pillows beneath her.

"I'm so sorry! I've never done that before!" Moon says as she covers her face in embarrassment, trying to hide from Eclipsa. Which doesn't work at all, Eclipsa pulls away from Moon and looks at her in awe.

"Well, that's definitely surprising. You mean to tell me, no one has ever made you squirt?" Eclipsa asks as she try's to pry Moons hands away with the one free hand she had, that wasn't currently trapped.

"Gods no! I had no clue I could do that. Gods this is embarrassing." Moon says as she try's to cover her face again but Eclipsa was just not having it.

"You do realize that I'm taking that as a huge compliment right now correct?" Eclipsa asks as she starts to move her fingers again.

"No... oh what are... you doing to me? Why is... it a compliment.?" Moon asks.

"Because I just made you cum and ejaculate. Most women don't do that. And when a women does, damn is it sexy." Eclipsa states as she starts to thrust into Moon again. Making her scream, she can feel powerful waves wash over her as Eclipsa brings her to get another climax. Reassured now that nothing bad will happen and Eclipsa likes this new discovery. When she comes again she lets it all go.

"Fuck. My hand is drenched. Gods your beautiful when you cum." Eclipsa says, which causes Moon to blush even more than before.

"Come here Eclipsa." Moon asks while patting next to her.

"Is cuddling something that's allowed? We wouldn't want to catch feelings for another would we?" Eclipsa asks.

"Too late for that, just come here. Let me have this?" Moon asks with a pout.

"Fine. But, you are asking for trouble." Eclipsa says as she lays down next to Moon and cuddles into her.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Moon says as she kisses Eclipsa on the lips and wraps her up in a hug.


End file.
